User talk:MrsLunchBox/Archive 1
Categories When adding categories to pages, please take the time to follow the related tree you will generally find that they're on a higher up category. Yvette and Henri are not tagged as film-only characters because it's the French coven tagged as such. MinorStoop 18:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures When adding pictures to pages, I'd recommend working in source mode, rather than visual mode; it helps avoiding putting links within the text. Please, take also care to alternate pictures between left and right of the page - you just need to add the "|left" code somewhere in the link. MinorStoop 16:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Relationships Please, do not add the "Relationship" redirect to pages - the page has a different purpose. MinorStoop 15:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I must look into that. :Differently from pages such as Vampire or Shape-shifter which are an in-depth examination of the creatures, the relationship page is just a jumble list of all the relationships in the saga. The "Relationship" paragraph in the single character pages deals with other characters she/he interacts with. A link to those character pages, therefore, has a meaning, but not a link to "relationships". 16:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Truth to tell, I'm not so sure whether I gave you the correct instructions - it's a tough question. I'm consulting TagAlongPam about it; let's leave pages as they are until she tells us her opinion. MinorStoop 16:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Confirmed - the tempate goes, the page it points to not being a more in-depth analysis of the page's relationships, but just a list. MinorStoop 07:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gallery: Amun and Kebi That's no big deal - Amun and Kebi are actually very minor characters, so it is simply to be expected that they've got few pics. It's not worth the effort to delete the page. MinorStoop 15:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Rachel Black image That pic of Rachel Black has been downchecked a long time ago. Only thing that keeps it on-wiki is that it's used on a personal blog. MinorStoop 08:45, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Reverts Your reverts indicate a good understanding of this wiki's structure - on occasion (such as Mr. ExecutionBallet's latest) you might want to add to them a warning to the perp. If you feel like, it's no imposition. Should you be interested, you may apply to Pam for rollback rights - I'd be glad to sponsor you. MinorStoop 19:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Erica LaRose Go right ahead. MinorStoop 19:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :On a second thought, it is probably not worth the bother - we've already had a fairly lengthy disagreement over a character like this, though somewhat flimsier. I mean, a stub for the actress is justified, a page for a non-speaking, uncredited part is not, unless the part plays a critical role. Which this is not. MinorStoop 19:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Uncredits Noticed you use this word "Uncredits", a few times, but have no idea what it means. Could you please let me know? Thanks! MinorStoop 17:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Fighting covens Hope you won't mind me asking - why do you keep correcting the location of covens fighting for territorial rights to "South America" instead instead of "North America"? Last I've checked that was in the Mexico/Texas/New Mexico area, and it's definitely North America. In South America, reported covens had an "Amazonian" lifestyle, or so I understand. MinorStoop 19:49, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :In this case, V&W-etc. is right: the term South refers to South(western) US and Mexico, which are Northamerican. MinorStoop 20:06, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Categories MLB, there's generally little need to add categories to pages - Hilda's coven is an exclusively vampiric coven, and there is little use in categorizing "Deleted scenes" in other than "Videos" and "Films". Most of the times you can solve this kind of problems by following up the already existing categories; should this not be enough, I'll be glad to answer any doubt. MinorStoop 19:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: User needs to be blocked Done. MinorStoop 15:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Joham and other problems Re Joham, you want to know that there is a number of infoboxes depending on the species of the individual character - vampire, hybrid, etc. So you get a vampire infobox, a hybrid infobox, etc. Re Sistina, let's wait and see. MinorStoop 16:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :It was just a matter of linking to the correct template, no big deal. :Sistina may be just one of those simple souls that exhaust their thrill-seeking behavior in *one* act of vandalism. Should (s)he repeat her offences I'll break out the heavy artillery, otherwise I'll let the sleepy dog lie. MinorStoop 16:38, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Achievement Awards They've been dismissed when the current automated system has been put into place, and are no longer awarded. MinorStoop 11:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Pictures 2 FYI, pictures added to a page rate a line to themselves, when present, after the link and before the quote. MinorStoop 07:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Another thing, and this is a bit more complicated. Generally, pictures are placed right, left, again right, left and so on, the first picture, often, but not necessarily, right. :When alongside an infobox, the pictures are placed left, the box pushing them after it if they were placed right. You may have therefore the first two or three pictures all at the left of the page. :If there is an "Appearances" section, which consists of a bullet list, the picture placed alongside it always goes to the right, since at the left interferes with the list. The zig-zag pattern is therefore modified to reflect this, still remembering that the first pictures go left if there is an infobox. :The "Similar abilities" section of a special ability page consists of a bullet list whose lines include a picture of the ability-endowed character, all placed to the left. :I think there is another case where the zig-zag pattern is disregarded, with pictures all to the right, but I do not now remember when this happens. I'll point it out to you when I come across it. :MinorStoop 08:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Links Sometimes, pages (such as "Rio de Janeiro") have been moved to another name without a redirect; this has occasionally left a few broken links behind. Since you seem to be working on this kind of detail, next time you may want to click on the broken link (shown in red) - if the page has indeed been moved, the system will let you know the new name. The redirect is just a page with the old name and the code "#REDIRECT 'New Name'" in it. MinorStoop 18:21, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Changes I changed the line in mental shield because the wording sounded redundant. Not trying to sound like a "witch" or like I'm throwing a fit. Zafrina's picture I do not really care which picture stays on Zafrina's infobox, but an edit war helps nobody. I've fully protected the page for a few days, may I hope that by then the issue settles down? MinorStoop 19:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC)